


Nakashima family

by YumiSaru



Series: From Quizzila [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiSaru/pseuds/YumiSaru
Summary: Some things from my quizzila account roughly 2008-2011? anyway, super cringe to me but felt I'd feel better having it saved online, since I'd still mourn the loss if I deleted it. Here's the original memos, and fics, minimal editing.this is something i felt like coming up with. the Nakashima family is also cursed with the zodiac. they each have a charm that they need to touch and if they're not directly touching it and its touching something of the same color then it still works. if they're not touching it they are their animal. they each have their own special ability. Yumi is the rat.
Series: From Quizzila [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617061





	Nakashima family

“Hey, you're Yuki Sohma, Right?” I asked the boy with silver hair, “I'm Yumi Nakashima, nice to meet you” I shook his hand and sat next to him in class.

“So, Yumi, you just transferred here?” Yuki queried after class which was boring I might add.

“Yeah that's right.”I then whispered in his ear, “I know that secret of yours, but I have my own so no one will be discovering that. Good-bye Yuki”

As I walked home I thought about what I had said. It probably surprised him. Our family is similar to his, I'm the rat and can read minds. A young voice startled me out of my thoughts, “Yumi! You're home!”

“Rika, why aren't you at school?” Rika was a year younger than me and going into high school next spring.

“I skipped. But how did your first day go?”

“She met a cute guy.” I heard behind me, “I saw her with Yuki Sohma in the hall.”

“Michiro!” I jumped, she also had Chiaki and Krodo, our rabbit and snake. Then I smiled, “Well when I was talking with him I found out that he has a secret bigger than all of our family.”

“Ooh! what is it! what is it,” Chiaki asked, for a twenty year old she sure was immature.

“I don't feel like telling you,” I said.

“Please,” Michiro said lazily.

“She doesn't have to tell you,” Krodo said. ”You two could shut up. Because whining like that wont change her mind.”

 _woo! You tell 'em Krodo!!_ I silently cheered.

“What aren't you telling us?”My stupid white-haired cousin said from behind me.(You would think I'd sense them coming,but no.)

I jumped and landed on top of him. “Oh, I'm sorry Kinji. NOT!!!” I jumped down, “Fine, cause you guys wont find out on your own, I tell you the Sohma secret. Thirteen members of their family are very special. Almost as special as us. They turn into animals when hugged by someone of the opposite gender or are fatigued. Its amazing!”

“Wow,” Rika said, “that makes us sound so boring. We just have a charm we have to touch and we won't turn, they have it so much harder.”

“but,” I continued, “If I hugged Yuki then he wouldn't turn.”

“How does that work” asked Michiro.

“I think it has something to do with the animals that we are. He has a relative that turns into the rabbit and I think that if Chiaki hugged him he wouldn't turn either”

So, Yuki is their Rat?” Chiaki said.

“Yep. I think I'm going to go do my homework. I've got a lot so it should take me about fifteen minutes more or less.” I stood up. Ah, the joys of being a prodigy. Hours of homework just was so easy. I could solve any math problem in less than a minute. But I hate math.

Its not that its hard I just don't like it. Reading is completely different. I love to read most types of books. Except people can't write books fast enough for me so sometimes I'm stuck with reading a book several times waiting to find new books to read.

  
  



End file.
